


spit

by Vitexy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, I want to die trying to tag this correctly, Light Bondage, M/M, Yunho acts mean, but he's actually a puppy, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy
Summary: San likes it when Yunho is mean to him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	spit

**Author's Note:**

> Umm thanks to [kaeyiuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyiuna) for beta-ing this for me but also for spawning this while I was in the middle of writing something else. This was made because she was educating me about San's gross habit of backwashing and she literally said "one day I will write Yunho spitting into San's mouth" soooooo 
> 
> I'm not great a smut so please don't expect much from this. 
> 
> Oh! And idk this is probably not exactly the place to do it by [choihos](https://twitter.com/choihos) on twitter made a very nice fanart of a scene in my last fic, and it's amazing. please check her out

Yunho circles around San a few times, eyeing the younger boy apprehensively. He seems comfortable where he is, kneeling on the floor, naked, with his arms bound behind him in a pair of soft, faux leather cuffs with a matching collar wrapped around his neck. He shivers underneath Yunho’s gaze but resolutely keeps his eyes on his knees. 

Yunho bends down in front of San until they’re at eye level with each other, although San still keeps his gaze fixed on the floor. Yunho reaches up to place his hand on the back of his neck, fingers stroking along the band of the collar and playing with the hairs at the nape. San bites his lips, tilting his head back at the action. “Are you sure you don’t want a blanket or pillow?” Yunho asks, tracing his fingers over San’s knee with his free hand. 

Shaking his head, the younger leans forward into Yunho’s personal space. He’s balancing precariously on his knees, but Yunho’s fingers thread into his hair, and he trusts that the older man has a good hold on him. “I’m okay,” San says in a breathy voice. For now he is quite comfortable, although he’s sure that will soon change. He should probably accept the offer so he won’t regret it later, but he doesn’t want to. If he gives into any of Yunho’s kindness, Yunho will struggle to maintain the mean attitude that he’ll need. A shiver runs down his spine when the fingers in his hair tighten, verging on being painful. 

Yunho pulls him back by the grip on his hair, eyes trailing down his body. San groans at the feeling and arches his back sensually, pressing his hands into the small of his back. Yunho’s eyes trail lower, head tilting to the side when they settle on San’s cock hanging half-hard between his legs. Yunho himself is still limp in his own pants although he can’t deny that the naked expanse of San’s skin isn’t doing something for him. This is the difference between the two of them. 

San loves this kind of thing, his body trembling from the anticipation, and it’s not as if Yunho hates it or dislikes it, but he always takes a little bit to get into the right headspace. San pushes his hips back and bares his throat to display the collar he’d put on himself. He’s doing his best to present himself, to make himself as enticing as possible, and it works because Yunho’s eyes darken before he picks himself back up. Hooking two fingers underneath the back of the collar, Yunho walks behind San, yanking him around until he’s satisfied with his posture. 

“What are the rules?” he asks. San relaxes, sitting down on his heels. Yunho only asks this when he’s ready to begin, and San’s heart has been thrumming with anticipation. 

Yunho tugs at his collar again when he doesn’t immediately answer, choking the younger slightly. “Obey all commands,” he gasps out, squirming in Yunho’s hold, but his grip only tightens. “No speaking unless spoken to. No cumming without permission. Green means everything is okay. Red means stop.” 

“Good boy,” Yunho murmurs, finally removing his fingers from beneath the collar, and San releases a small cough when the pressure finally leaves his throat. He kneels down behind San, running his fingers up and down his arms before caressing the cuffs holding his hands together. “How do your arms feel? You’re okay?” 

San hums, stretching his arms out. “I’m fine, Sir,” he breathes out. 

Yunho stands up, reaching out to pet the top of San’s head. San leans into the touch, pushing his head up into Yunho’s palm. His fingers scratch against his scalp, and San’s shoulders lift up and he shivers in pleasure. He’s lured in by the sweet touch, eyes sliding shut as he savors the soft caress. In an instant, the tender touch turns harsh, fingers twisting into the thick strands of his hair.

San hisses, face scrunching up from the initial pain. He feels Yunho move around his body more than he hears it. Peeking up at the taller man, San hiss turns into a groan when Yunho tugs at his hair again. “Color?” Yunho asks, a hint of anxiety in his voice. 

“You know I like it,” San assures him, shuffling closer to Yunho on his knees. “I’m green.” He can’t resist trying to grind down against the floor. It doesn’t do much to help him relieve the urge for friction, not at this angle, but it does earn him a warning slap from Yunho. It doesn’t hurt despite the resounding sound that echoes across the room afterwards. It’s more unexpected than anything, but San gets the message. He stills his hips, panting when Yunho reaches down with his free hand to wrap around his throat, right underneath his chin. 

San sucks in a sharp breath, chest heaving with excitement when Yunho tilts his chin up so he has to look up at him. “Don’t move,” he commands even though San has already understood what he wants. 

“Yes, Sir,” he wheezes, thighs trembling as he resists the urge to roll his hips down. 

Yunho pulls away from him completely then, and he bites back a whimper at the loss of touch. Yunho smirks at him, hands reaching for the buttons of his jeans before he pauses, eyes catching sight of San’s current state. “Already hard?” he teases. 

San’s cheeks color, casting his eyes down to the floor. He shifts on his knees, holding back a wince because they’re already starting to feel sore. It’s true though; his cock sits erect between his thighs, and he’s desperate for release. His eyes slowly drift up Yunho’s long legs, and although he spies a slight bulge in his pants as well, he doesn’t say anything. Yunho steps closer to him, moving one leg out to press his clothed foot against the underside of his cock, pressing down slightly. 

San yelps, and immediately presses himself up against his foot, his arms pulling against his restraints when he tries to reach out and wrap his arms around Yunho’s leg instinctively. “Shit—” 

Yunho pulls away from him again, eyes narrowed. Whimpering, San stills, his body tense all over in anticipation of another hit, but Yunho’s either feeling particularly nice or he’s not completely in his dominant headspace yet because he just pulls away to stare down at him. That’s all he does for a moment. San tugs at the cuffs again before attempting to crawl closer. 

“Stay where you are,” Yunho commands, and San immediately freezes. 

Peering up at the taller man, San parts his lips, ready to apologize or plead for Yunho to please _do_ something, but he catches himself at the last moment. Right now that wouldn’t help him. It’s against their rules. But Yunho keeps his distance, not touching him, just watching, and San quickly breaks. “Sir,” he begs. 

Finally, Yunho steps closer, reaching out a hand to caress his cheek. It’s not exactly what he wants, but San takes it, leaning into the touch. Yunho bends down, invading his personal space—close enough that their lips just barely ghost against each other when San tilts his head up to meet his gaze. He moves in for a kiss, lips parting to catch Yunho’s, but the elder pushes him back down. “Can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?” he mocks, stroking his thumb along San’s cheek. His free hand snakes down his own body, working to undo the button of his pants, and San clenches his hands into fists as his eyes immediately zero in on the action. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he defends himself, tearing his gaze away from Yunho’s pants to look up at him. 

Yunho smacks his palm against his cheek again—more as a reprimand than anything else. San still winces at the action. “It was a rhetorical question, you stupid slut.” He gives him one last little slap before pulling away again. When San focuses his gaze back on his bulge, he realizes that Yunho’s already pulled his cock out, fisting the shaft a couple of times as he shimmies his pants down to mid thigh.

San audibly swallows, tongue peeking out to lick his lips as he stares at the head of Yunho’s cock peeking out of his fist. Yunho squeezes the base of his cock with a soft groan, taking a step closer to San. He reaches up to grab San by the back of his head, holding him still. “Open.” San’s lips part, eyes raising to meet Yunho’s. “These are your rules, not mine. Remember that.” He rests the tip of his cock against San’s bottom lip, teeth digging into his own lip when San immediately laves his tongue along the underside of his head, swirling it around the tip. Yunho lets him, emitting little groans and sighs as San covers the tip of his cock with little kitten licks. “Since you can’t follow your own rules, I’ll keep you from breaking them.” 

San nods his head as best he can when Yunho grips the back of his head firmly. He presses his tongue against the underside of his cockhead again as Yunho guides the shaft into his mouth. He thrusts shallowly a few times, tipping his head back as he sighs in pleasure. San leans forward in an attempt to take more of him in his mouth despite the fact that he wouldn’t be able to balance himself with his hands bound behind his back. He can’t, though, because of Yunho’s grip on his hair. 

“Breathe through your nose,” Yunho coaches him. It’s the only warning he gives before he thrusts his hips forward at the same time he pulls San’s head down, holding him still. San chokes, lips sealed around the base of his cock and Yunho’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He blinks away the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, struggling to get his breathing under control. Yunho just holds him there, groaning in pleasure and rutting into his warm mouth. San clenches his fist, forcing himself to relax his jaw, and runs his tongue along his cock.

When Yunho pulls him off, he takes in a few gasping breaths. Only a few though because Yunho pulls him back down on his cock quickly. San’s throat spasms, and Yunho moans at the sensation, fingers gently combing through his hair as he whispers gentle praises to the younger man. San gurgles around his cock, focusing on taking in deep breaths through his nose. His eyes slide shut as he relaxes his throat, and that’s when Yunho begins to rut his hips forward. San chokes at first before quickly relaxing, allowing Yunho to fuck his mouth. 

Eventually the rutting turns into full on thrusting as Yunho begins fucking his face in earnest. Drool pools along his tongue, escaping from the seal his lips have formed around the shaft, spit dripping down his chin. It’s messy and wet and gross and San loves it. He gasps when Yunho pulls away from him again, thick strings of saliva connecting from his lips to Yunho’s cock. 

San feels a flare of arousal in his groin at the sight. He wants to cum. 

“Color?” Yunho asks, running his thumb along San’s bottom lip, smearing his spit everywhere. 

San can’t resist poking his tongue out to lick the finger, although it’s a bad idea in hindsight because Yunho hooks his thumb into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue to force his jaw open. “Green,” San gurgles around the appendage. Eyes half-lidded, he sucks on Yunho’s thumb, and the elder quickly pulls it from his mouth. He whimpers when Yunho grips him by the chin, tilting his head up. San has to sink back lower on his heels to keep his balance, fingers brushing against the floor just in case.

Yunho hesitates for a moment, fingers digging into San’s jaw to ground himself. San stares up at him, chest heaving and eyes daring. Do it, they seem to be telling him. Trying to calm his racing heart, Yunho hardens his gaze again. “Open,” he commands. San’s lips part without resistance. Yunho takes a moment, gathering up his spit in his mouth before he leans in close, puckering his lips, and he spits into San’s mouth. 

San initially jolts at the action, before arching his back when Yunho releases his grip on his jaw, drawing away from him. He swallows, and his cock aches between his legs when he looks up at Yunho. “Thank you, Sir,” he says with a lick of his lips. Yunho clears his throat, trying to gather his wits. San grins at him, following him with his eyes when he walks around San, pausing to pick up the bottle of lube he’d placed next to his legs earlier. 

“Did you stretch yourself nice and wide like I told you earlier, kitten?” 

“Yes,” he answers, cutting himself off with a little gasp when Yunho hooks his fingers underneath the collar and yanks. “Sir,” he wheezes out the last part a little bit late. Yunho doesn’t seem to care as he pushes San forward. He sucks in a sharp breath as his face rapidly approaches the floor even though he knows Yunho wouldn’t just drop him forward like that. In fact, Yunho sets him down rather gently despite the force behind the push. San turns his head to the side to rest his cheek against the cool floor, lifting his ass up to present himself. 

It’s quite a sight, and he knows it, wiggling his hips around until Yunho slaps his ass cheeks, reprimanding him. “Don’t push it,” he warns. 

San bites back a laugh but stills himself. He shifts on his knees, spreading them apart further, and bites down on his tongue when he feels how sore they are. He certainly regrets not accepting that offer for a pillow now. His knees are _definitely_ going to be bruised tomorrow. San flexes his hands to maintain the feeling in his arms and distract himself when he hears the distinct and familiar sound of the cap of the lube popping open. 

He bites his lip, trying to tilt his head up to see over his shoulder. He can’t, but when he does try, Yunho places his hand on the back of his head and shoves his face back into the floor. San squirms because _goddamn_ is his boyfriend hot when he’s like this. Even more so because Yunho isn’t typically like this at all. He’s sweet and soft and so willing to spoil San however he can. Play times like this aren’t all that common for both of them, so San appreciates them all the more. 

He tenses up when he feels the tip of Yunho’s cock against his rim. It’s wet, and his hole clenches from anticipation. Yunho, however, seems content to just rub his cock between San’s cheeks, rutting against his hole, but not trying to fuck into him. San whines, grinding back against his cock, trying to reach back with his hands like he could actually guide Yunho’s dick into him. 

“Please,” he begs when Yunho just continues to rub himself against San’s hole. “Oh, my God. Please, please, please just fuck me already.” 

Yunho lifts himself up, pressing down with his grip firmly in San’s hair. “You’re not in any position to be asking for something,” he says, reaching down with his other hand to hold onto his cock. He presses the head of his cock against San’s hole. He presses it in just enough for the tip to sink in, and San moans at the feeling of being filled, but it’s not enough. Yunho pulls back, and he sobs, shoulders going limp against the floor. Then Yunho presses in again, this time sinking all the way in, moving both his hands to plant them on the floor on either side of San’s head. Then he drapes himself over the younger’s body, breath hot against San’s ear. 

“Cocksleeves don’t get to make demands,” he growls into San’s ear. “You take what you’re given.” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, San can barely think. He’s so turned on and so full as Yunho seats himself inside of him. Drool seeps from the corner of his lips, sliding down his still messy chin and pooling on the floor. Then Yunho starts thrusting his hips, and San moans, closing his eyes to savor the pleasure. Yunho’s pace is tame at first, skin slapping against skin, and San can already tell that the backs of his thighs are red and irritated from the rough scratch of Yunho’s jeans. He doesn’t care though, mind blank from the pleasure and satisfaction of finally, _finally_ being fucked. 

That tame pace quickly escalates until Yunho is fucking him with abandon. San arches his back, his fingers curling into fists and his nails biting into the skin of his palm. Yunho fucks into the right spot every time which sends a tingle up his spine, heat pooling in his groin. Little moans and mewls fall from his lips between the heavy breaths and pants. San tries spreading his knees far enough so that he can sink his hips into the floor in search of relief, but Yunho knows him too well, pulling his hips back up every time he tries. 

“Fuck,” he cries out, desperate for release, but his cock just hangs heavy and useless between his legs. “Fuck, Yunho—Sir—please. Can I come?” 

Yunho lifts his upper body, one hand curling harshly around San’s hip while the other buries into his thick locks again, pushing his cheek into the floor. “Cocksleeves don’t need to cum,” he says harshly, fucking into San roughly like he’s trying to prove a point. 

“Please, please, please,” San begs. He needs it. He needs it so badly. His knees are crying out in pain, but the only thing he can focus on is the primal need to cum. 

“No,” Yunho denies him again, groaning when San tightens up on his cock. He doesn’t slow his pace for even a second though, chasing his impending orgasm. “What did I say?” San sobs turn into a yelp when Yunho yanks his head back. “What did I say?” he repeats. 

“C-cocksleeves,” San gasps and swears that he could come untouched. He can totally do it, he just needs—needs more than this. Yunho gives him a little shake to keep his thoughts from wandering too far. Face twisting up in a little bit of pain, San finally finishes his train of thought, “Cocksleeves don’t need to cum.” 

“That’s right.” Yunho presses his face back into the floor, groaning when he’s close. “You’re just a warm hole for me to use, so shut up and fucking take it.” 

San squeezes his eyes shut, thighs trembling as he obeys Yunho’s order. Yunho continues to fuck into him, but San can tell he’s close when his rhythm becomes erratic, and he starts referring to San as kitten. That’s his go-to, usually, when he’s being soft for San—and he always gets soft right before he comes. “I’m going to come, kitten,” he pants, resting his forehead right between San’s shoulder blades. 

“Yes,” San breathes out, clenching down around Yunho. 

The elder curses, fingers digging into San’s hips. He thrusts a few more times, releasing a string of curses and praises before he cums, dumping his load in San’s ass. San gasps like the air has been punched out of him as Yunho grinds his hips slowly against his ass, riding out the high. Yunho takes a moment to catch his breath, and San lets him even though he’s still desperate to cum himself, bathing in the feel of warmth in his guts.

Finally, Yunho pulls away, his spent cock slipping out of San’s hole. San whimpers at the loss for only a moment before Yunho shoves two fingers into his hole. He squeals, hips jerking as Yunho begins to fuck him with his fingers, his other hand coming up to work on undoing the cuffs around his wrist. When his hands are free, San doesn’t even think. They immediately reach down for his cock, desperate for the sweet release of an orgasm. 

Yunho’s fingers slip out of his hole, and he pushes San on his side. With a yelp, San falls over before rolling onto his back. It’s a sweet relief for both his arms and his knees. Yunho kneels above him, smacking his hands away when he reaches down to touch himself again. “Don’t touch what isn’t yours,” he growls. Pouting, San brings his arms up to frame his face instead, watching Yunho intently. He wonders if he should try begging again. 

“Open your legs,” Yunho says. San’s knees fall to the side. Yunho shuffles closer, fingers rubbing soothingly against San’s hole before he slips them inside again. He presses down on the younger man’s pelvis as he begins to fuck him again, even rougher than he had before, trying to fuck his cum back into San. 

“Shit,” San moans, tilting his head back as he threads his fingers through his hair. It feels so good. Then Yunho wraps his other hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, and he’s gone. “Can I cum?” he begs again, lifting his head up to give Yunho his best impression of a puppy look. Yunho doesn’t seem phased though, fucking San with his fingers like it’s a chore more than anything. “I’m going to cum. Can I please cum?”

“Hold it,” he commands even as he squeezes San’s neglected cock and twists his wrist. The younger man keens, lifting his hips off the ground. “I told you already,” he pauses to press his fingers against San’s prostate, and the younger positively shrieks, “Cocksleeves don’t need to cum. My slut knows how to listen, right? He knows his place, doesn’t he?” 

San would answer, but he can’t, mouth hanging open as he silently pleads Yunho to let him cum with his eyes. Yunho returns to fingering him, digging his thumb into San’s slit and smearing the pre-cum around the head. “I can’t,” he sobs, head knocking against the floor as he squirms. He can’t hold it. He can’t. He’s going to cum, but Yunho hasn’t given him permission. “Please! Sir—Yunho—please can I cum? Can I please cum?” His thighs are shaking, fingers digging into his scalp and he swears he’s going to break apart on the floor. 

Yunho bends over to place a kiss on San’s knee. “You can come,” he says. 

San moans loud and prolonged as he cums underneath Yunho, coating his stomach with it. His hips shake as he fucks up into Yunho’s fist, hands moving from his hair to claw at the floor before he runs them down his chest to rest them on top of his thighs. Yunho squeezes his thumb and forefinger around the tip of San’s cock, milking the last bits of cum from him. His orgasm feels like it lasts an eternity, his entire body trembling when Yunho removes the hand from his cock but continues to fuck him through the aftershocks with his fingers. 

When San finally goes lax against the floor, Yunho pulls his fingers out, looking around for the towel he had prepared earlier and wipes his slick fingers with it before patting against San’s stomach. He grimaces at how quickly it becomes damp with their fluids, tossing it aside. “How are you?” he asks, leaning over San. 

The younger man doesn’t answer, eyes shut tightly and eyebrows knitted together. His head feels floaty, almost like he’s coming up from a dream, but he’s satisfied. Oh, is he satisfied. Yunho’s voice sounds distant; San’s hearing feels like it’s been dampened—maybe it’s just the ringing in his ears drowning out any other sound. There are hands at his throat, undoing the collar before the material slides off. Then San feels arms dig their way underneath his body, and he does his best to lift himself up enough to make it easier. Yunho picks him up easily, although he has to steady himself as he moves from his knees onto his feet. 

San sighs, sinking against his boyfriend’s body. He’s an absolute mess, cum leaking from his hole and painting his stomach. “Sorry,” he mumbles, finally squinting his eyes open. “I made a mess.” 

“I’ll clean it up,” Yunho assures him as he carries the younger into the bathroom. He sets San down on the edge of the tub, turning him so his feet are inside. Then he starts running him a bath. When it’s warm enough and full enough, he helps San settle into the bath, massaging his wrists gently. “You good?” he asks, frowning at the faraway look in San’s eyes. 

San’s head lolls to the side, and he blinks blearily at Yunho. “I feel amazing,” he assures the older man. “Thanks for doing that for me.” Yunho hums, lifting a wet hand up to brush San’s sweaty hair from his eyes. “What about you?” he asks. 

“I’m not the one who got my ass ploughed,” Yunho jokes. 

“I know but—” San bites his lips. “I asked you for a lot.” 

Yunho thinks about it for a second, strumming his fingers against the edge of the tub. “It was good. I like making you happy.” San smiles at him. “I’m not sure how I feel about the spitting though. Everything else was good.” 

“ _I_ thought it was hot.” 

“You are disgusting.” Yunho’s smiling at him though. “You just going to soak here for a moment?” 

“And then some,” San responds, relaxing into the bath. “Join me?” He eyes all the clothes Yunho is still wearing. 

“Let me clean up first,” Yunho pats him on the arm. “Will you be okay by yourself for a minute?” 

Humming, San nods his head. “But only for a minute.” Rolling his eyes, Yunho pushes his bangs out of the way before leaning over to give him a kiss on the forehead. “I love you,” San croons. 

Yunho moves down to catch his lips in a short, sweet kiss. “I love you too.” He rubs his thumb against San’s hairline affectionately. “Even if you are a fucking slut.” 

“That’s _why_ you love me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to throw myself off a cliff. BYE GUYS


End file.
